fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis
|previous affiliation = |occupation =Anti-Magic Unit Soldiers |previous occupation = |team = |partner = |base of operations= Mercurius |status= Active |relatives= |magic= Phasing Magic |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 187 |game debut= |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery=yes }} Aegis & Bandou (エイジス & バンドウ Ējisu & Bandō)Weekly Shounen Magazine 2014, Issue 29 are a part of the Anti-Magic Unit.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 187 Appearance Aegis is a man that has an average build and tan skin. He has slanted ears, thick eyebrows and thick lips. He wears a swimming cap, goggles and a sling bag that contains fish. In addition, he carries a harpoon in his left hand and a beach ball in his right. Where Aegis's legs should be, he has Bandou. Bandou is a dark-skinned Dolphin that has sharp teeth, a white underbelly and a jagged tail. Personality Aegis & Bandou have two different personalities; Aegis is quite proud being the Kingdom's "strongest" Magic Soldier and is glad to serve Hisui E. Fiore, albeit breaking out in sweat when Natsu prepares his assault. Bandou, however, is extremely hyper as demonstrated when he charges gleefully after Aegis's beach ball whenever he sees it. In addition, like Aegis, he is also proud of his strength. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In the midst of Rescue Team's battle, the two appear from the ground and Aegis apologizes that he took too long to arrive, which dismays the Anti-Magic unit. Aegis proceeds by claiming that he's the strongest Magic Soldier and would go all out for the Princess. Aegis then shows a ball to Bandou, and the latter gets excited and charges ahead but is stopped by Natsu. After a few exchange of words, Natsu prepares his attack, causing Aegis to break out in sweat. Natsu then uses his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, sending the two flying away. Later, the two, along with the other Mages, accept the King's plea on defending the city from the attack of the Dragons.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 191 After the Dragons come out from the Eclipse Gate, Aegis & Bandou, along with other Mages, fuse their Magic Powers, form a ball of Magic Power and fire it towards the Dark Dragon, but to no avail as the Dragon just bounces it off and sends the whole group flying with a powerful stomp.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 192 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Phasing Magic: Albeit surrounded by water, Aegis & Bandou were able to emerge from the castle's floor. (Unnamed) Levitation: Aegis & Bandou, by default, are capable of levitating off the ground, and use it as a means of manoeuvring around. Enhanced Strength: Bandou possesses a decent amount of strength; his single charge alone sent numerous Royal Soldiers flying, and pushed Natsu several meters back. Equipment Harpoon: Aegis carries a brown harpoon, which has a pink binding on its shaft under its head, as well as a pink rope on its end that is tied around his wrist. Beach Ball: Aegis also carries a beach ball in his right hand, that has a triangular handle and can extend to a certain length for Bandou to see, working in conjunction for the latter to attack. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Former Antagonist